


Once

by akikazumi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikazumi/pseuds/akikazumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Once<br/>Pairings: Yamashita Tomohisa X Nishikido Ryo<br/>Requested by : rikotan<br/>Genre: Angst<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> A requested Ryopi fanfiction

He felt that his world collapse onto him instantly. The scenario repeated in his head continously. That older boy, his face, his features discreetly flashed inside his brain, like a video recorder, instantly recording that day so vividly into his mind.  
  
Tomohisa Yamashita.   
  
He sat at the edge of the bridge. He gazed into the surface of the water, as the ripples on it was vibrating along with the water movement. Just then, thunder roared. The sky, which had been darkening steadily, suddenly opened up and buckets of water fell in heavy sleets of torrential rain. Yamapi sat there, motionless. Not moving an inch. The water splashed onto his face, covering up the tracks of tears seen on it.   
  
"Ryo..." Yamapi mumbled, voice- weak and low.   
  
The memories he had with him all came accumulating inside the inner brain of his. The times they got to meet each other, the times when they confessed to each other, till the times when they ended high school. Everything seems like a dream to Yamapi, and Ryo. Everything was like a clear, like a glass, reflecting every single moment they are spending with each other, back to them. Yamapi lowered his head, and he buried his face into his palms.   
  
"Ryo.. Why!?" Yamapi shouted, and followed by that, was the thunder striking once again.   
  
 _How could you be so cruel, to leave Yamapi all alone?_  
  
The rain poured heavier. Finally, drenched, Yamapi stood up, and left the bridge. As he walked on the streets, everybody was gazing at him.  
  
"What is that boy thinking? Such a heavy rain and walking in the rain drenched?"  
"Teenagers nowadays just don't know how to take care of themselves,"  
"They should learn to bear some pain to know the meaning of life,"  
"I agree, I totally agree,"   
  
"Pi, gomenasai.."   
  
Yamapi hurriedly turned back. That voice was his. It was definitely his. Yamapi ran all the way, he looked around, as he tried to find for the older boy. Where is he? There is no possibility that he is around.   
  
"Yamapi!" A voice sounded. His eyes lit up, but yet the light in his eyes disappeared when he realised that the person walking towards him was not the person he is finding for. "Yamapi.." the younger voice trembled.   
  
"What do you want?" Yamapi just hoped that this younger boy could just scram away.   
  
The water from the tip of his hairs was dripping down. The younger boy took out a hankerchief and attempted to wipe away the raindrops, when Yamapi saw it, and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!" he shouted, which got the attentions from the passer-bys.   
  
Tears welled up in the younger boy's eyes. His right hand was holding onto the wrist of the other hand. He bit his lips, before he looked up. Determination. He attempted to wipe away the rain away again, when Yamapi bursted. With both of his hands, he pushed the younger boy down to the ground. "Don't touch me, didn't i said already!?"   
  
The younger boy falled to the ground. The friction grazed his knees and elbows, causing him to groan in pain. The blood flowing out from his injury fused together with the puddles of water on the floor. The tears trailed down from the younger boy's eyes, as he looked up at Yamapi. "Yamapi, I.. I just wanted to help.." his voice trembled.   
  
Yamapi glared at him. "Thanks, but i don't need your sympathy," Yamapi picked up his bag which he had dropped previously as he pushed the younger boy away. He then turned and walked away, as his figure merged into the shadows of the rain.   
  
'It wasn't sympathy, Yamapi..' the younger boy mumbled to himself, as he picked up his bag, with his name tag that has dropped on the floor left behind.  
  
It was labelled, Tegoshi Yuya.   
  
Yamapi sighed. Nobody can ever touched him, except for him. He didn't want the sense of his touch to be lost. Shattering, his heart was slowly shattering. The emotions built within him was too overwhelming. The rain continued to pour fast, and he dragged his feet, and went to that building where he lost him.   
  
The strong wind, along with rain was chilling Yamapi from head to toe. But who cares, right? Yamapi pulled himself towards to top level of the high rise building, and stood at the edge of it. He glanced down, and mumbled to himself, "Was this the feeling that you got the other time, Ryo?" Yamapi spreaded out his hands, as that scenario was recalled in his mind- profusely.   
  
He stood at the edge of the roof, that day, was a sunny day. His tears could be seen so clearly from his eyes. "Ryo, come down, please..!"   
Ryo turned back, his gaze was filled with tender and care. Yamapi was shaking his head. He didn't want this to end. Not now, when he knew his feelings to Ryo was not just pure best friends. "Ryo... I'm begging you..." Yamapi's voice was so weak.  It was fear. His heart was beating non-stop, as he saw Ryo still standing there, unwilling to come down.  
  
"Ryo...! Why?" Yamapi spoke. Was it because of the rumours? Or that because Ryo's life is ruined now because that his parents have attempted suicide, and none of his relatives wants to take care of him? His house was taken away by the bank, his life, his school, his everything, was ruined in one night.   
  
"We can work things out..!" Yamapi replied, hoping that Ryo will calm down, and not chose the final path.   
  
Ryo turned. He had not uttered a single word ever since Yamapi came running up. A group of students have already gathered at the bottom of the buildings, as they are all glancing up, at the person standing at the edge of the rooftop.  
  
"Is he going to jump?"  
"Jump all he want, from that height, he's definitely dieing,"  
"That's great! He's being such a nuisance and irritation anyway,"   
"Yes, yes, such a useless person,"   
  
Those people comments could be heard. Yamapi himself did not know why he could hear the comments coming from the bottom of the buildings, which was 15 levels down. All he know that, Ryo could hear them as well. Ryo's face darkened.   
  
I'm not wanted, Ryo spoke.   
  
"No! Ryo..! I love you, please, don't leave me!" Yamapi exclaimed, kneeling down.  
  
Ryo smiled. He smiled, as all his love and concerns all was floating out from his body. He bowed his face, and said, "Thank you" before he turned towards the ending line of his life, and jumped down to a new life, that awaits for him. His body dropped hard onto the ground, blood coming out from his head, his eyes shut. The students gaped, some screamed, some fainted.   
  
Yamapi's eyes widened. From the rooftop, he looked down to Ryo's body that was lying on the ground floor. His hatred for the people downstairs were at the maximum. He wished he could just killed them right away.   
  
"Ryo..." Yamapi mumbled. The thunder came after he muttered his name. "You're calling for me, right?" Yamapi smiled. He spreaded his hands, like wings, and slowly, he walked towards the edge of the building. He felt that life is meaningless, without Ryo by his side. Yamapi decided to end his sad existence- his lonely existence.   
  
Once.   
  
We're once best friends, we're once the elites of the class.  
Ryo, do you know which once suited us the most now?   
We're once alive- as lovers. 


End file.
